Loss of Innocence
by Nobody13Xlll
Summary: Sora's life had always been wrong, but when he saves Roxas, his life takes a plunge into the demented mind of a murderer Roxas x Sora


**Hey, new story so I hope you enjoy. Kind of short and shabby, but I hope you enjoy and hold on until the next chapter. Welcome to Loss of Innocence! :)**

* * *

**Unknown POV**

Pain was all I knew. Or at least all I knew now. It was there every hour of the day, every second of every minute, and every day of the year. Pain was the only constant among a constantly changing life, a life full of escapes in the night, shotguns and scalpels, bruises and scars.

I had plenty of all of those nowadays, enough to account for a whole nation. I couldn't remember when it had all begun, when the pain had first started, but I did know that now there was nothing but pain. Everything else had fallen away a long time ago, my individuality, my courage, even my fear. It had all left with the pain; and my tormentor loved to dish out the pain.

They fed on my pain, they loved my blood, and they shivered with joy as the sounds of my screams. They had torn everything away from me, my name, my face, and my memories. I had forgotten almost everything about my old life, everything I had once held dear. But I would always remember their name. There would be no forgetting the sadistic shine in their eyes, their freezing fingers, and sharp teeth; there was no forgetting that.

But they had kept me for too long, and had done too much to me for me to keep going. The nightly tortures were getting to daring, and things had to stop one way or another. And it turned out that my body made the decision to quit out before I did. The night had begun just like the others, with them licking my neck, biting down hard, and starting to beat me.

It had gone on for a few minutes before they had brought out the knife. They had opened me up before, just a little, just for a taste, but the moment it was in, I knew it was too deep. And in a matter of seconds, they did too; too much blood, coming out too fast for them to stop. The usual lust that had filled the air had quickly turned to anger, and then fear. They had called out to me, screaming some unfamiliar name, ordering me to come back, but I just fell away, falling away from the pain, falling until everything was numb and black. The pain was gone, but so was I. But it didn't matter anymore. Nothing did.

**Sora POV**

"See you later guys!" I called out, watching as Riku and Kairi waved at me from the back of their car. I still felt a pang of hurt every time they drove off without me, but I had to remember that they were going out now. They needed some time to themselves, even if they were being selfish and left me all alone. I watched as they pulled out of the school parking lot, heading out for some romantic restaurant on the islands. Everything had been going fine until they started going out and now it was ruined.

What was I supposed to do without them? Yeah I had other friends, but they were my best friends, and it just wouldn't be fun. I sighed, rolling my eyes at how dumb I sounded, and started walking home. Other kids waved at me as I passed, but I just threw on a smile and kept walking. I was nearing the end of the street when a voice called out "Sora!"

I glanced back and saw Kairi's sister, Naminè, running after me, blonde hair whipping around her head. She slowed down as she got close, panting hard, and glanced up at me with her bright blue eyes, an indignant pout on her face. "You said we could hang out today since Riku and Kairi abandoned us. Don't you remember?" For a moment, I totally blanked until I remembered talking to her at lunch, right after Riku and Kairi had informed me that they were leaving for the day.

"Oh yeah, I remember now!" I said, a ray of hope starting to shine through. Naminè's face lit up in a brilliant smile and she grabbed my hand saying "Come on, let's go!" She drug me back past the school, down the street, and then towards the tram station. Our city, Twilight Town, was always abuzz with activity, and it was hard to not feel excited and alive when you hear the sounds of city life. Naminè finally let up once we were outside of a small café with tables outside, falling into a chair and signaling a waiter.

"So how've you been doing without them?" Naminè asked as I sat down. A waiter walked over, handing Naminè a menu and stalling a few seconds of time for me while I thought over my answer.

"I'm not sure. I'm really excited for them, they're great together, it's just that… well I feel left out." Naminè nodded slowly, blonde hair bobbing in the suns light. "I know how you feel. Well, kind of. Kairi and I used to be inseparable, and then you and Riku moved into town. Then I had to start sharing her with you guys all the time. It was hard at first, and it might hurt, but trust me, it gets better. You get to do things you normally wouldn't do, and see people you might have avoided otherwise."

I smiled and nodded, glad to have someone who could relate. "I just kind of feel stupid…" I muttered, glancing over my menu. Naminè laughed, a gentle, tinkling sound, before saying "It's not stupid Sora. I means you care about them and don't want to be away from them. You have a great heart Sora; stay that way." I blushed, running a hand through my spiky hair, glancing around.

The waiter came back, and Naminè ordered us two paopu fruit smoothies with cherries. I stared at her as the waiter walked away, before managing to ask "How did you know that was my favorite?" Naminè shrugged her shoulders.

"We may not talk a lot, but I know you pretty well Sora." I bit my lip guiltily, glancing away from Naminè's pure blue eyes. I had kind of ignored her since I had found Riku and Kairi. Maybe she was right, maybe I should try different things, hang out with different people. "So how's your dad been? I mean, the city's been pretty clean lately, no crime, everything's safe; he's done a good job."

I nodded, thinking back to my dad, Leon. Leon had aspired to become the sheriff of Twilight Town, and after years of waiting, had finally achieved the position. In less than a month, the city's crime had dropped dramatically, and the streets were suddenly safer. Police held more power, and with their new leader, it looked as though the city would be perfect soon. If only he was able to take a day off nowadays… "He's good, he's really good." I managed to stay, snapping myself out of my thoughts.

Naminè nodded thoughtfully, before pulling a sketchpad and pencil from her bag and studying me carefully. "Do you mind? I need someone to draw for a project at school." The waiter walked back right then, and I gazed longingly at the smoothie before glancing back to Naminè. She laughed at my expression, before shaking her head and saying "You look so much like a puppy. Let's finish up here, the lights not right anyways." "Yes!" I yelled, grabbing my smoothie.

Sweet heavenly goodness rushed through, and I let out a low moan. I heard a stifled laugh and glanced back to Naminè, who was trying not to laugh. "What? It's good!" She just shook her head, smiling widely, starting on her own drink. As soon as we were done, we were off again, heading out for a park near the tram stations. Naminè scouted around for a few minutes, before carefully having me sit on a rock, moving me around to act with the shadows. After she was satisfied, she got to work, analyzing and recording me.

"So how's art been going?" I asked, trying my best not to move. Naminè shrugged, adjusting her pencil and saying "It's been okay, our new teacher isn't very encouraging when it comes to self-expression. He's kind of a jerk that way. I've gotten a few of my pieces into a gallery though, and so far people have really liked them." Knowing Naminè, that wasn't hard to believe. She could easily turn an ugly paint blot on a page into a piece worthy of Picasso, Da Vince, or Michelangelo.

"What about you Sora, how'd your blitzball tournament go the other day? I heard you and Riku were the main players." I felt myself swell with pride, remembering how we had dominated the Destiny Islands team. "It was awesome, we totally crushed them. You should have been there; me and Riku managed to do this awesome double play and stole the game away."

Naminè clicked her tongue motioning for me to get back into position, and I realized I had practically been jumping around. Blushing, I sat back down, muttering an apology. Naminè just smiled and kept drawing. "So the proms coming up" Naminè said nonchalantly, eyes focused on her drawing pad.

"Yeah it is has anyone asked you yet?" Naminè shook her head, glancing back at me with an odd expression, before asking "Have you asked anyone yet?" I shook my head, before an idea popped in.

"Hey, why don't we team up with Riku and Kairi and go to prom? We could get Selphie, Wakka, and Titus too, it'd be great!" Naminè nodded, once again not looking up from her sketchbook. "Yeah, that'd be great" She said halfheartedly, before closing her sketchbook and glancing back up at me. "I'm done. I have to head back home; my dad will throw a fit if I stay out too long."

I frowned, remembering that Kairi's curfew wasn't until eleven o'clock, before shrugging my shoulders and saying "Ok. Thanks for earlier, I really needed that. Do you think we could hang out again sometime?" Naminè's head shot up faster than I could see, a huge smile painting her face. "Of course! That would be great! How about tomorrow, say twelve o'clock? I heard there's a new blitzball court downtown, maybe you could show me a few moves?"

"Sounds great!" We walked together to the edge of the park, where Naminè parted, saying she had to go see a friend about some new art supplies. "What about your dad, I thought you had to get home?" Naminè froze for a moment, before shrugging her shoulders saying "I'm sure he'd understand. I'll see you later Sora!"

Before I could say anything else, she dashed off, and was gone in a rush of people. I shrugged my shoulders, still confused, before heading down the street, towards the police department. The building was fairly large, with Greek columns, huge windows, and large steps leading up to the main entrance. I walked into the lobby, nodding to several officers as I passed, calling out friends as I passed by security, heading back to dads office.

Squall Leonheart was a tall man, with broad shoulders, a mess pile of spiky brown hair, brown eyes, and a scar going from his temple to his cheek. He was intimidating at a distance, and paralyzing up close. He was currently sitting in his office, going over papers for what was undoubtedly his latest case, but as soon as I knocked, he glanced up and smiled, pushing the papers to the side and standing up.

"Hey kid, it's good to see you. How was school?" I shrugged, walking in and dropping my backpack before plopping into one of dad's chairs. "It was ok. Riku and Kairi went out on a date afterwards, so I've been hanging out with Naminè. What've you been up to?" Dad shrugged. "I've been dealing with a few bad eggs around town; you know, drug dealers, ex-gang members, the scum of the city. They've had me running around for weeks, and it looks like they're going to make another late night tonight." I nodded slowly, looking down at the ground.

Dad worked long nights almost every night, coming home usually by the time I was waking up, only to get right back up and leave. Our time together was really limited right now, which made the separation from earlier today even worse. He had been like this since he had started up in the police field, but now I was really stating to feel his absences. Leon looked around guiltily before sitting back down, looking guilty. "Listen, I know it hasn't been exactly easy since your mom died, and what with me taking on this job I know I haven't really been there for you. I'm just trying to make the streets safe for you, and after what happened to your mother… I don't want that to happen to you Sora."

"I know dad" I whispered. Tears had filled my eyes at the memory of my mother, the memory of what had happened to her. A hand clapped down on my shoulder, and I glanced up to see dad looking down at me, a hopeful smile on his face.

"Come on, let's get out of here. Nights still young, and we haven't had dinner together in a long time."

"What about your work?" I said, instantly feeling stupid for asking. Leon shrugged his shoulders. "I've whipped these men into shape; I think they can handle an evening without me." I nodded smiling, and jumped up, following dad out, nodding to and greeting familiar faces. A night with dad! How long had it been since we had had one? Excitement and happiness rushed through me as dad led the way out to his car, heading out to one of our old favorite restaurants. We had just pulled in when a black van screeched out of the parking lot, quickly vanishing into the night. Dad cursed, and was about to flick his lights on when another police car zipped out of an alley, coming up behind the van.

Dad stared after the two cars for a moment, fingers twitching, trying to decide what to do. "I think he's got it covered dad. Besides, you're off for the night, and I think tonight's stake night!" I said, pushing in as much info as I could hoping I could win him over. I had been more than fortunate in scoring tonight, and I definitely wasn't going to lose it. Dad glanced to me, then back to the road, and then sighed, before smiling and saying "You're right. This town has the finest men on the job. I'm sure they can handle it. Come on, let's go eat."

Dad parked the car, and we got out, walking to the entrance. We were almost there when I saw it; the blood. I stared down at it, not sure if it was actually what I was seeing, before the sick, metallic smell hit me. Dad glanced back at me, looking worried. "Sora? What's wrong?" I pointed to the ground, and dad's face suddenly went white. His hand instantly went to his gun, as his eyes followed the trail of blood to the back of the restaurant. "Sora, go back and get in the car. Lock the doors."

I nodded numbly, rushing back to the car, jumping in and locking the doors. I had seen enough of dads work to know what kind of horrible sight would meet him, and I wasn't prepared to deal with it. A minute ticked by, a long, excruciatingly painful minute, before dad suddenly appeared unlocking his door and grabbing his radio and pressing the button. "Control, I need an ambulance on Lady Luck and Ultima, behind the Sorcerer's Diner, ASAP."

A few seconds went by before a voice crackled to life saying "Got it chief, paramedics will be there any second." Dad strapped his radio to his belt, flicking the lights of his car on, and started running off, before rushing back to me, the guilty expression coming back."Sora, I need your help, come on."

My breath caught in my throat as I forced myself out of my seat and followed dad behind the restaurant. Dad would only ask for my help if it was a real emergency. A small crowd of people were already starting to form, staring and whispering as dad pushed through, before going down on his knees. Taking a deep breath, I forced myself through the crowd, freezing at the sight in front of me. A boy was lying on the ground, staring up at the sky. Blood was leaking from his wrists, face, and an invisible would on his chest. He was wearing rags, and apart from their face, almost every piece of exposed skin was bruised, scarred, or scratched up. His skin was dangerously pale, but whether it was the blood loss or natural was beyond me.

Their black hair was matted and soaked in blood, and their gold eyes seemed glazed over. It took me a few seconds to realize that they were contacts, and an odd shade of blue lied underneath. My breath hitched as I saw him, and my heart beat faster, making me look away. What the heck was wrong with me? I glanced back as dad tore apart what was left of the rags he was wearing, exposing a dangerously thin chest. A scar in the shape of a heart had been carved into his chest, and inside were the roman numerals XІІІ.

"Is he dead?" I asked, my voice shaking. Dad glanced back up at me, eyes full of fear. "Not yet no. Get down here and help me!" I obeyed, sinking down to my knees and putting my hands on the boy's chest. He was icy cold, but his skin was softer than silk. I blushed red, feeling my cheeks burn at the thoughts. What was I thinking?

"Sora!" Dad shouted, snapping me out of my thoughts. I pushed down on the boys chest, trying to help Dad as he tried to revive the boy. Sirens suddenly sounded, and an ambulance and police cruiser pulled up, pushing apart the crowd. "Let us through people!" The paramedics called, pulling out a stretcher and pulling the boy onto it.

"Leonheart, get us a path to the hospital."One of the paramedics ordered, pushing the boy back into the ambulance. Dad nodded, pulling me along and pushing me back into his car. "What's going to happen to him? Is he going to be alright?" I asked as we pulled out. Dad glanced at me, before revving the engine and starting down the road. "I don't know Sora. I really don't know."

* * *

**I hope you liked it and will give it a chance and wait for the next chapter. Yeah it's super obvious who is the 'unknown' person is, but the plot thickens quick! Sorry if some of the characters are OOC, please review if you have any advice to help out or if you like it! And thanks for the tips Justice, I hope I got it right!**


End file.
